Loss
by Kirby-Chan-X3
Summary: Yullen. Allen has been gone on a mission now for 6 days. what is the reason and how will Kanda react?


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE ALMIGHTY D. GRAY MAN!!!

**Is very sad!!! But to better enjoy it I would suggest listening to a very sad song! It enhances the experience (I listened to Hello by Evanescence while writing this)**

Kanda's POV

It had been six day since the Moyashi left for his mission. Regardless of if I showed it or not, I was worried sick. I loved the boy greatly, but out of fear of rejection, I hid my feelings. I had decided shortly after the white haired exorcist left that I would tell him how I felt when he returned and hope for the best.

I was currently pacing the area of my room, not really listening to the outside world, as my thoughts were much too important. I heard a knock in the back of my mind, but ignored it as I was busy. It sounded again, much louder this time and snapped me out of my thoughts. Mumbling threats under my breath about throwing whoever interrupted me off a bridge, I opened the door and came face to face with the stupid rabbit.

I was about to yell at him to 'Leave me the hell alone or I'll cut you to shreds with Mugen' when I saw his eye. It was glassing, almost unseeing and watery, filled with unshed tears. I held my tongue.

"Kanda." Something was definitely off. The rabbit only used my last name if he was really serious. "Allen is…Allen was killed."

I stopped breathing as my heart pounded in my head. Allen's…dead? It can't be possible. I couldn't move. I was frozen in space. I didn't believe it, didn't _want_ to believe it.

He continued. "While he was on his mission he was attacked by at least a hundred akuma of different levels. He fought them off for as long as he could. A few hours after the battle a group of finders along arrived at the empty battlefield and found his corpse, broken and scattered with blood. His body is being sent here and there will be a funeral tomorrow."

"Your lying." I accused him. I wasn't going to believe that my Moyashi was gone. "I know your lying, Allen can't be dead!" I screamed in his face.

"Kanda I'm telling you the truth! You think I would lie to you about this!" He yelled right back at me, tears now flowing freely down his face. "We all have to deal with this and blaming people isn't going to bring him back! …Nothing can." He sobbed.

I roughly pushed him out of the way as I ran down the hall to Allen's room. "Allen!" It was empty, only hosting a few jumbled articles of clothing. I slammed the door and ran though the corridors to the dinning hall all the while calling the Moyashi. The dinning hall had several groups of people scattered about, either crying or looking upon their trays with a sober expression.

"Moyashi!" I called. A few people looked up at me with a pitying expression as they tried to hold back a new set of tears. I sprinted up to the counter.

"Where is he?!" I demanded. The chef glanced up at me before sobbing out a small "Gone."

I ran through the halls up and down the Order looking for him, calling out for him, and asking people where he was.

I could not find Allen. He was gone and there was nothing I could do about it.

The next day there was a funeral service for the departed exorcist. Everyone in the Order came. The sun didn't shine. People didn't smile, they hardly spoke. Sobs could be heard throughout the entire building. Allen was dead and so was everyone's spirit.

Normal POV

Over the next few days Kanda was nowhere to be found. After the fifth day Lavi was getting worried and decided to check on him.

"Yu?" the red-head called out while knocking. There was no reply. He slowly opened the door.

"Oh my God." Kanda was lying before him, his beloved sword Mugen stabbed through his chest. His blood stained the entire area around his body a deep red color. The red-headed exorcist slowly made his way closer to the Kanda to check his pulse. There was none. His body was cold and unmoving. He sat up, more tears in his eyes when he saw something that surprised him, the wide smile spread across Kanda's face.

End

Like it? Don't like it? Please let me know and give me advice!

Sorry about shortness and a sucky ending!!! I know it's like all emo but I still kinda like it! I'm still surprised by the fact that I actually wrote something though... it's probably cause my internets been down all day and I was really bored. Also it's like past midnight and for some reason I get really inspired in the middle of the night…


End file.
